Audiovisual systems for the presentation of audiovisual content such as e.g. broadcast television are becoming increasingly information-dense, due to techniques such as e.g.: information packing, e.g. with tightly cut short interviews or explanation clips (only the most relevant sentences of a news local reporting are retained, making this a rather short synthesis of the topic, demanding of the viewer careful attention to all the statements), viewer attention grabbing, e.g. playing with the sound level, multi-window video (e.g. three sub-windows showing different aspects of the same program part, such as e.g. two interviewers simultaneously running to their next person to interview, or additional text banners), etc.
This is very demanding to a viewer, and one can understand that especially after a hard day at work, at least some people will have problems to attentively follow, or even follow at all, certain programs. In limit cases, such a program may even become merely a stress factor rather than being informative or amusing.
It is believed with the increase in audiovisual content, and the merging of several novel audiovisual technologies—e.g. internet on television—that these problems will aggravate.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system that is more responsive to viewer's needs as regards their presentation of their audiovisual information.